Smile, Germany!
by IDK-either
Summary: Feeling like he is hated by Germany, Italy tries his best to make him happy and see his smile again.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This took a lot of courage to put up. XD My first fan fic and I think it's cheesy. But I want to upload it because it's valentines day. Also: There won't be any yaoi in here. I don't write that stuff... yet. But first, I don't know why Italy would act this way, but I think of it as a "final straw" situation. Also, France made it worse. :P Second, _Pronto _is how you answer the phone in Italy I'm pretty sure. And _Petit frère _mean little brother in French. So anyways, I don't own Hetalia and ENJOY! ~ 3**

* * *

_Veee__~. Sometimes I feel like Germany hates me. I really do try my best to make him happy because Germany never smiles. But when he does, it feels like a once in a lifetime experience when you see it bright and shining across his face. I would do anything to see it again._

"Um... G- Germany? Are you doing anything tonight? I found a really good restaurant where they serve lots of pasta" Germany turned around and gave Italy a stern look. Italy got a chill up his spine and began to shake. "Ahhh~ … I- It's really good. I - I bet t- they have some g- good wrust there, too." Germany sighed and looked disappointed.

"Sorry, I can't. I have much work to do and I'm sure you do as well."

"Vee~ ..?" Italy frowned and put a sad look on his face.

"Maybe next time." Germany patten Italy's head which made him flinch. Germany turned around and left Italy in the hallway.

"Veeee~..." Italy sighed as he slouched over and left the building.

The little Italian cried that night feeling stupid for even confronting the German. He clearly could care less about what Italy wanted to do with him. In the middle of his sobbing, Italy's phone rang. He perked up and turned his head to the annoying ringing sound. He got up and soaked off his tears as he checked the caller ID. It was his big brother France. Italy hesitated to pick up the phone but eventually answered trying to hold back his tears.

"_Pronto._" His voice cracked when he answered.

"Italy? Are you okay?" The Frenchie's soft voice asked as Italy sniffed.

"_Sí sí._ I'm fine" He lied

"_Petit frère._ I know something is wrong. I saw what happened with Germany today." At that point, Italy melted into tears because for now, he figured France would help him in this situation.

"He hates me..." Italy whined. France stopped to think. This seemed a lot more serious than usual.

"Why do you say that" It was all he could think of at this moment.

"I know I annoy him. I just want to make him happy. But I always screw the whole thing up anyways." France could hardly hear what he had just said. But he still knew exactly what to do.

"Italy, it's not your fault. It's that Germany that is screwing up."

"No! I'm just making his life more difficult! He'll never be happy if I'm around!" Italy slammed the phone and kneel on the ground. He pounded his fist on the floor and could not see a thing for his tears were all over his face. "He'll never be happy..." He repeated to himself. "not around me he won't..." The shattered country then went up stairs to rest his head of all this madness


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Teehee. I hevn't writen the final chapter yet. :3 I have like a paragraph written but that's it. And These chapters are shorter than I suspected I should have just made the whole story one chapter. XD I'll do the 3rd one when I finish. :P**

* * *

It was morning. Italy didn't want to wake up for anything today. But unfortunately for him, it was a work day. And that meant and Axis meeting. And Axis meeting meant he had to be with Germany.

Italy arrived to the meeting slouched and tired. The two other countries, Japan and Germany looked up at him in confusion. Italy just gave them a quick glance and took his seat. Japan looked at Italy and felt a bit troubled for him. He wasn't his happy self like in the other meetings. "Italy- san? Are you feeling okay?" Italy looked up at Japan looking exhausted and depressed. He didn't say a word. All he did was nod his head and looked back down to his lap. Germany noticed Italy not paying attention and examined him for a moment.

"Italy? Do you have anything to add to what we're talking about?"

"No..." Italy muttered and began to feel a little frustrated.

"Okay... Well we were just taking about-"

"_Non mi interessa_." Italy said in Italian meaning "_I don't care._". He said it so that Germany or Japan couldn't understand what he was saying. If Germany understood what he said, it would just make things worse.

During the whole meeting, Germany was puzzled by the way Italy was acting. Italy would usually spout out random and childish ideas. But today, he just had his arm folded on the table and his head resting face down on top of them. Every few minutes, Italy would raise his head up even though he was clearly not paying attention either way.

The meeting seemed to take forever to end. When Germany finally released everyone to leave, Italy packed up without saying a word. When Italy was ready to go, Japan had already left the room which meant that Italy and Germany were alone in the room. Italy was ready to dash to the door but Germany interrupted him before he could do anything. "Hey Italy, do you want to go to that restaurant you told me about?" Italy froze in fear not knowing what to do. He was surprised that Germany wanted to go with him, terrified to talk to him right now. Italy thought fast and turned around with a confused look.

"But I thought you said you had a lot of work to do."

"I need to get out. What about you?" Italy gave hims an immediate answer.

"Oh! I did a lot of it last night so I don;t have much left." He lied. He hadn't do any work last light. But he didn't want to miss this opportunity with Germany.

"Great, so do you want to go tomorrow at seven?"

"Sound good!" The two countries made an arrangement and Italy left feeling satisfied. At first, Italy thought that Germany hated him. But now, he thinks that he might actually care about him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: FFFFFFFFFF- I'M FINALLY DONE! XD Sorry it took so long. I had other things I had to take care of. So, my first fan fic is finished... what do I do now? Oh, and for the Italian stuff, _Mi dispiace_ means I'm sorry. ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

It's so exciting when people just come together after when seems to be a grudge between them for Italy. Mixed feeling were going through his head. Excitement because he finally gets to spend time with Germany, but a little scared because of the phone call he had with France. Germany may not know what's going on, but he will find out sooner or later if Italy screws this up.

By 6 o'clock, Italy was suited up, made reservations, and was all set to go. But now he has about an hour to kill before it was time ti meet up with Germany. Italy's heart was pounding the whole time he was getting ready. What was he going to do with the time he had to go to the restaurant? He felt like he should just leave now and get there early. but he didn't want to send Germany a bad message by saying he was too excited for this. And showing up late can't be an option either. Italy feels like it shows Germany that he doesn't care and likes to keep people waiting. After all of the thinking Italy did while sitting on his couch, it was already 6:45. Italy then was alerted and sprinted out the door to his car.

Italy felt skittish. He left the house at 6:45. It takes about 30 minutes to get to the restaurant and Germany was the "on time" kind of person. This is not what Italy planned at all. But all he could do was just hope that he got there in time.

The car finally pulled over. It was 7:10. Italy's heart was racing as he got out of the car and walked towards the front if the establishment. His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw a blond German waiting outside. He was standing tall with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a grey suit with a red tie, he even had his glasses on. Germany spotted Italy and gave him a slight wave. Italy wanted to stop walking, he just wanted to turn around and go home. But instead, he waved back and gave a slight smile to him. So many things were going through his head. What things to say, of he was dressed right, if Germany was in a good mood, all made him nervous. "Good evening Germany! Am I running late?" Italy just wanted to test how Germany was feeling right now.

"Ah. No. I got here about five minutes ago." This relived Italy off of some of his stress. They had a small conversation and eventually went inside. Italy felt like he wasn't ready for anything.

The restaurant had a very nice atmosphere. Everyone was dressed very formally and there was much conversation, but it wasn't so loud that you could hear every single word from someone. This also pleased Germany very much. He felt calm in here instead of his normal and strict self. So far so good.

After the two arrived at the reservation area and started following the waiter to their table, Italy felt a strange vibe at one large table with about 6 or 7 people on it. Almost all of the people had their face buried into their menus except for one blond man wearing glasses and a red hoodie on. Italy thought the man seemed familiar but he soon gave up and arrived at their table. But it just so happens that Italy and Germany were sitting about three tables away from the large group. Italy kept glaring at them but quickly turned his head back to his table with Germany. Italy didn't want to get distracted right now. One slight move can mass the whole thing up.

Within two minutes, Germany and Italy were already talking to each other about small things like what they were thinking of doing over their breaks. It was almost like a "catching up" kind of conversation. Italy was delighted because this was one of the very few they had. Most of the time, they would have talked about business or wars that would be going on right now. But Italy felt strange. He felt like he was being... watched. Feeling nervous, Italy looked over both of his shoulders just to make sure. But he found nothing. But just in case, Italy wanted to continue being aware so that nothing goes wrong.

It seems that Germany and Italy had run out of things to talk about by the time the food came because while they were eating, it was almost complete silence. Italy became worried. He didn't want this to end so quickly. He was thinking of thing to say, but they were all rejected in his mind. And so, without thinking, Italy spoke. "Germany? Can I ask you something?" Germany turned his head and Italy became terrified. This wasn't good. He didn't even know what he was saying. But Italy had to ask him something sooner or later. So he said the first this that came to his head. "How much do you care about me?" This shocked Germany a little. He hesitated to say something and then cleared his throat before doing so.

"W- Why do you ask that?"

"Well, I know a lot times you reject me on things and I once got a phone call from France which made it worse so-" Italy stopped and looked up at Germany who had a face that let him down. "_Mi dispiace_. That was a stupid question. I should just-" Italy put his head down with his hands on his face and started to sob. A few moments later, Italy felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up and was then astounded. It was amazing. Italy had looked up to find Germany smiling pleasantly and flashing at him. Italy immediately stopped crying after that.

"Italy, you may be a little annoying, but you are the main reason I am loving life right now. I just, your happiness could even make someone like me smile." Germany leaned over and kissed Italy's forehead which made Italy's night.

Both Italy and Germany left with a smile on their faces that night. And at the same time, the large group next to them left consisting of all the Axis and Allies. France, America, England, China, Russia, Japan, and even that one blond and quiet man that looked a lot like America was there. Apparently, the word had gotten out and everyone was able to see a piece of Germany's smile.


End file.
